Cyclum Puzzles
The 'Cyclum Puzzles '''are a set of comic panels that explain the gap between the events of Maxwell's freedom and the events of ''Don't Starve Together. Starting from April 21, 2016 until the 29th, the Cyclum web page would update daily revealing a new piece of the comic and puzzle. In some cases the page may also require participation from the page visitor to advance further. Reaching the last step of the puzzle would reward players with the Tragic Torch cosmetic Skin for use in Don't Starve Together. For the purposes of saving a participant's progress and rewarding them with the torch, it is required for the user to log into Steam to advance the puzzle. As of 05/16/2016 the Tragic Torch no longer can be unlocked by completing the puzzle - however, as of 4/10/2017, the puzzle is once again available to be completed and upon completion, grants players the Torch skin. The skins unlocked before 05/16/2016 are upgraded to timeless quality while the newer ones earned at the time of the Metheus Puzzles are given in Loyal Quality. The Puzzles First Puzzle(Page 1) Submit: Infirmus This word is hidden in the trees in the 11th panel. After entered, shadow creatures will be revealed chasing and surrounding Maxwell Second Puzzle (Page 1) The Garland Collect all the 11 flowers on the ground and Maxwell's Rose on the last panel Third Puzzle (Page 1) The Camp in the center of the focus On the last panel of page 1, click in the base of the smoke, it will reveal Wilson's camp. Fourth Puzzle (Page 2) Submit: PULVIS ET UMBRA SUMUS (We are but dust and shadows.) Words Ode, Book and Line were hidden in the page. In the bottom of the page, there was a hidden ASCII art of Maxwell Statue, on it there was one of the numbers 4, 7 and 15, varying between users. The words led to Horace's Odes: Book 4 Ode 7 Line 15 This puzzle will unlock Page 3, the Ragtime will start playing in the background Fifth Puzzle (Page 3) The Kabobs Click the elements in any order: * The stick Wilson is holding in the first panel * The fallen trap in the very right of the second panel * Both berry bushes on the third panel * The firepit in the third panel * The Crock Pot in the third panel This will unlock the rest of the page 3 and also make the page 2 full of roses, part of the sixth puzzle Sixth Puzzle (Page 2) H.E.I.R.- Morse code hidden in the static played after the Ragtime stops playing (only happens after the fifth puzzle) After clicking on all the roses of the panels in each letter of the hidden ChARLIE name, found earlier written in black-red in the borders in page 2, in the same order of H-E-I-R, a secret video and page 4 will be unlocked. The Story The story was split into 4 pages plus a secret video. It starts with Maxwell falling out of a portal and being dropped into his own world. After recovering from his fall, a Spider approaches him with aggressive intent. Maxwell raises his hand to attack the spider using shadow magic, but nothing happens. Realizing he lost his powers after being freed, Maxwell flees from the pack of Hounds and spiders. After escaping, Maxwell experiences the effects of Insanity and is surrounded by Shadow Creatures, to which he then puts a Garland on his head to drive them away. As nightfall approaches, Maxwell notices a bright light and smoke in the distance. He begins to walk towards it to escape the dangers of darkness. As he approaches it, Maxwell discovers Wilson eating a carrot he just finished roasting in a fire pit. Curious, Maxwell watches Wilson in secret while hiding behind a berry bush. Suddenly, Wilson is startled by the sound of Maxwell stepping on a stick. He grabs his axe and goes to investigate. When Wilson realizes it was Maxwell sneaking into his camp, he drops his axe and rolls up his sleeves to personally confront Maxwell with his fists. While Wilson was distracted by his fight with Maxwell, a night hand appears and extinguishes the fire protecting them both from the darkness. After seeing this, they both stop fighting and rush to re-fuel the fire pit just in time to escape the impending darkness. When they recovered, the two look at each other realizing they're both in the same position and must deal with each other to survive. Wilson and Maxwell survive together for several days, seemingly doing nothing other than staring at each other near their fire pit. Eventually, Wilson notices Maxwell grabbing his stomach out of starvation. So, he cooks up a Kabob and offers it to Maxwell, much to his surprise. That night, Wilson and Maxwell begin to talk to each other about the current situation. Wilson asks Maxwell how he is still alive after witnessing him turn into a skeleton and fade away after being freed from the Nightmare Throne. Shrugging the question off, Maxwell then asks Wilson why he isn't trapped on the Nightmare Throne. Maxwell glares at Wilson for an explanation, to which Wilson then tells his story. After Wilson explained how he was sent back to the islands after being freed by Charlie, Maxwell searches through Wilson's chest the following morning and finds a blueprint, to which Wilson snatches away from him. Maxwell then pulls out the Codex Umbra, showing his own blueprints within the book. Wilson and Maxwell spend the next day working together to build the contraption, the final product of which is the Jury-Rigged Portal. After a familiar situation where Maxwell tells Wilson to pull the lever on the portal, it activates and becomes operational. As Wendy, Wolfgang, and Wes emerge from the portal, rose bushes suddenly erupt from the ground, tearing down the portal while replacing it with the Florid Postern. A faint image of Charlie is seen in the sky by everyone. Gallery Cyclum Page 1 2.png|Page 1 of the Cyclum Puzzle Page 2 2.png|Page 2 of the Cyclum Puzzle Cyclum Page 3 2.png|Page 3 of the Cyclum Puzzle final.png|The final page of the Cyclum Puzzle Category:Lore Category:Puzzles Category:Supplemental material